


Ollie's Saimota One-Shots

by josukefrogs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention, Trans Saihara Shuichi, detailed description of a murder i believe, not exactly mature things get. slightly steamy in one of them i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josukefrogs/pseuds/josukefrogs
Summary: Big ol' book of one-shots
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, there might be mentions of other ships i haven't read through these in awhile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> honestly probably not the only saimota confession one-shot i'll ever write/have written  
> from march 10 of 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two idiots confessing

Kaito and Shuichi were in the courtyard as they usually were each night for their training. Maki couldn't make it, so it was just them. Except no one was moving. Kaito seemed like he wanted to say something, but nothing really happened. "Kaito..? Are you okay? You seem a bit...nervous." Shuichi asked, looking over to his friend, more like his huge crush. Kaito quickly looked at Shuichi and smiled, "Y-Yeah! I'm fine, Shuichi!" He said. His smile made Shuichi smile. He looked at the sky, "Alright,"

Kaito was oh so nervous because he also had a crush on the other boy. He was planning to confess, but if he didn't now, it would be another day of impatient waiting til this time again. Without thinking it through, he muttered, "Hey...Shuichi?" The said boy looked over at the mention of his name, "Yeah, Kaito?"

Kaito stood up nervously, grabbing Shuichi's hand and pulling him up. The shorter boy could feel the other trembling, which confused him. "Kaito, what's wrong?" He asked. "N-Nothings wrong..!" Kaito took in a deep breath, "L-Look, Shuichi, I.." He couldn't say it. "Shuichi...I-"

"Just kiss already gOoOOD!!" Someone screeched. "Kokichi wha-" Shuichi began to question. "He's confessing his loooove, dummy! Now cool love nice now KISS!!" Kokichi placed his hands on the back of each of their heads and pushed them hard, making the two boys lips touch. Shuichi's face flared red, and Kaito only blushed slightly less. Kokichi giggled and put his hands on his hips.

Kaito slowly moved his hands around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi placed his hands on Kaito's shoulders. "Awww, how cuuuuute!! Nishishi~!" Kokichi said. They pulled away from each other slowly, "W-Well..." Shuichi chuckled lightly, a smile adorning his face. "I love you, Shuichi." Kaito said, smiling as well. Shuichi laughed, "I love you too, Kaito.." Kokichi came up between the two.

"I wanna be your kid!! Adopt me!!" He said. "Wh-wha?!" Shuichi yelped. "Hell no!!" Kaito yelled.


	2. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two idiots go to a hot spring because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from december 24 of 2018

"Kaito!! Kaito!! C'mon!!" Shuichi yelled, pulling on Kaito's arm as he ran towards the hotel. "Hold on!" Kaito laughed. Shuichi skidded to a stop, which made Kaito almost knock Shuichi over. The two were going to a hotel that happened to have a hot spring they were going to go to when everyone else wouldn't be awake. Which was about 3 am. "Shuichi, slow down! I'm gonna knock you over!!" Kaito warned, sighing. Shuichi smiled excitedly at him, and Kaito couldn't help but smile back. The two walked into the hotel with their bags and checked in, then practically ran to their room.

Once they got there, Shuichi began exploring the room instantly. "Your rather hyper." Kaito commented although he noticed the boys more sluggish movements now. He let out a yawn, "That lasted about 5 or 10 minutes." Shuichi said with a light chuckle. "Well, it's only 21:49. You wanna sleep?" Kaito asked, laying on the bed. Shuichi crawled up next to him, "Yeah.." Kaito nodded with a small smile and pulled the covers over them. He turned off the lights and set his phone alarm to 3 am. The taller male then wrapped his arms around the shorter and pulled him close. "Night, ShuShu." He muttered in his ear. "mmmgh...night, MoMo.." Shuichi whispered back, already half asleep. Kaito laughed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

—————

"Kaito wake uuup!!! It's 3 am!!" Kaito heard. He woke up to Shuichi shaking him with a wide smile. Kaito let out a groan and sat up, yawning and stretching. "Cmoooooonn!! We need to get our towels!!" He yelled, jumping off the bed. The taller male slowly got up, rubbing his eyes as he stood. The two quietly made their way to the men's locker room area near the hot springs. The two got into their separate stalls and got undressed, wrapping the towels around their waists. Shuichi was the first out, waiting for Kaito impatiently. "Hurry up!!" He groaned. "Hold on!" Kaito yelled. He came out of the stall and off they went. They could see the steam well, which excited Shuichi more. He instantly ran for the water and jumped into the water.

"Pffft." Kaito broke out into laughter. Shuichi's head poked out of the water, and he let out a pleased sigh, "it's so waaaaaaarm!!" He said with a giggle. Kaito got into the water as well. "Mm, it is really warm." He said, smiling. Shuichi made his way over to Kaito and sat next to him, laying his head back. "You having fun?" Kaito teased, patting Shuichi's chest. The shorter boys face instantly flared, "Wh-gh-ah?!" Kaito burst into laughter. Shuichi huffed and sat in Kaito's lap, putting his hands on his shoulders. A soft smile came to the taller males face as Shuichi placed his lips against his own. The kiss didn't last too long, as Shuichi pulled away and rested his head on Kaito's shoulder. The said male wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close. "I love you, Shuichi." "Love you too, Kaito." Shuichi yawned

Bonus:  
Shuichi ended up falling asleep leaned against Kaito. The taller male carefully picked him up and took him to the dressing room, putting his clothes on him and then himself after he dried them off. Kaito then carried the shorter male to their room and laid him down, laying next to him and falling asleep as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 568


	3. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do some star gazing. And then things get a lil steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from june 27 of 2018

"Star gazing?" Saihara Shuichi questioned, looking at Momota Kaito with a curious look. "Yeah! What, don't know what that is?" Momota laughed, putting a hand on Saihara's shoulder, making the said boy blush an unnoticable blush. "I-I do!" Saihara huffed, "I just didn't think y-you'd want me to go...!" 

"Of course I'd want you to go! Your my sidekick! And I gotta tell you something." The astronaut said, looking away. "Oh...okay...ah, what time?" the raven-haired boy asked, looking up a Momota. "After the night time announcement." "O-okay.." The two parted ways, waving to each other as they walked off.

So now here Saihara was, getting ready. He was completely nervous and confused on what Momota needed to ask him. When he went outside, he was already there. "Yo, Saihara!" He yelled, smiling as he laid in the grass. "Hi, Momota." The detective said, sitting next to Momota. "So, uhm...what did you need to tell me?"

"I'll tell you soon. For now, look at the stars!" Momota said. 'He's obviously nervous. What could he be so nervous about?' Saihara thought to himself. He laid down and stared up at the stars, "uwaaaahhh..." saihara mumbled in amazement, not even realizing he did so. Momota blushed at the noise. They stared at the stars for awhile, until Momota took a deep breath and sat up, which perked Saihara's confusion and made him sit up as well. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

Momota took his hands, which made his face go red, "M-M-Momota..?!" Saihara stuttered in surprise. "Kaito." The astronaut corrected. "Look, Saihara-" "Shuichi." Saihara mumbled, face red. "Shuichi. I-I know we're in a killing game, b-but I....I love you too much, and I needed to tell you." Kaito said, blushing. Shuichi's eyes sparkled, and confidence filled him.

~~~MAKE OUT SCENE STARTS HERE~~~

Shuichi crashed his lips onto Kaito's, taking the taller boy by surprise, but he kissed back. The kiss lasted for awhile, but they needed to pull away for air. Saihara wasted no time in going back towards Kaito once more, smashing their lips together again. Kaito put his hand on the back of Shuichi's neck to deepen the kiss. They parted for miliseconds time to time to get quick air-breaks, but other then that, they were inseperable. Saihara parted his lips, which Momota excepted. Their tongues fought for a bit, until Kaito moved to his neck.

Saihara let out a small moan as Kaito bit down, satisfying the astronaut as he continued. Kaito went back to Saihara's lips as the said boy took Kaito's purple jacket off. He let out another breathy moan, louder than before. Kaito pulled away and fumbled with the buttons on Saihara's shirt, and Saihara chuckled and helped him. They went back to kissing once they successfully got his black over shirt off. Shuichi decided to leave his mark on Kaito's neck as well, and successfully got a moan out of the astronaut. "Room...?" shuichi whispered. "Room." Kaito replied, picking shuichi up by his feminine-like hips and carrying him to the detectives room. He shut and locked the door, then threw Saihara to the bed and climbed on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 528  
> I can never bring myself to read this one. It's old and it lowkey embarrasses me lmao.


	4. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede attempts to take her life. Kaito is there to help Shuuichi pull through his worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from december 24 of 2018

"I'm so sorry, Akamatsu-san..." a dark-haired boy muttered under his breath, deliberately resting his hand on the blondes. The certain girl had attempted to take her own life for an unidentified reason, which troubled the boy deeply. Saihara Shuuichi stared at Akamatsu Kaede's empty face. He was clouded with worry, utterly concerned about the poor girl. He was ecstatic that she had managed to survive her attempt but overly concerned and confused as to why she would attempt suicide in the first place.

"She still out?" A certain girl questioned, the tapping of her shoes startling Saihara. "Ah, y-yeah...she hasn't woken up yet." He said, looking at the brunette that had walked into the room. "Can you go for a minute, Saihara-kun?" Harukawa Maki, the brunette, whispered to the taller male. "Oh, y-yeah.." Saihara whispered, standing up and taking his leave. Harukawa took his seat and replaced his hand with hers. Once Saihara got into the hall, he saw a certain someone he loved deeply sitting down silently in the hall. "Oh, Shuuichi!" The purplenette exclaimed, standing up. Saihara smiled ever so slightly, "Hey, Kaito.."

"I know this is tough, but she'll get through this and be great again in no time!" The astronaut reassured, embracing the detective and patting the said boys back. Saihara hugged back, resting his head on the taller male's shoulder. Momota Kaito moved his arms to Saihara's waist, hoisting him up to the detective's surprise. "Eh?...K-Kaito..." Saihara stammered, color drawing onto his cheeks quickly. "What? Me and Harumaki walked here since our house is a couple of blocks away, so why not carry you!" Momota explained, smiling. "Y-you don't-"

"But I want to. Consider it a nice gesture from your boyfriend!" The astronaut said. Saihara smiled slightly, burying his face in the crook of the purplenette's neck. The astronaut didn't have much of a struggle carrying the dark haired boy home, considering he was unusually light. Momota dug his keys out of his jacket pocket, spinning them in the lock until he heard the satisfying click of the door unlocking. He hurried inside, kicking the door shut as he sat his timid boyfriend on the couch. The said detective rested his balled up hands on his thighs, crossing his ankles. Momota took a teapot out of the cabinet and filled it with water.  
"Oolong?"  
"Oolong."  
Saihara let out a short, quiet yawn after his reply, which made Momota chuckle as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the tea to be done. Once the teapot began making the high-pitched screeching indicating it was done, the astronaut put a bit of milk in it.

"Teas done." The taller boy said, walking over with two burning cups of tea. "Thank you, Kaito." The dark haired boy said, smiling softly. He put his cup on a coaster on the table as Momota sat, repeating what Saihara did. The detective leaned on Momota's shoulder, resting his head on it. The said astronaut wrapped his arm around Saihara, pulling him closer.

"Cartoons?" Momota asked, looking at his boyfriend. "I wanna play some games," Saihara replied, looking up at Momota with a small smile painted on his face. "Sounds good!" Momota grabbed at the two remotes they had, and the two began playing childish games like Minecraft and Slime Rancher on the XBOX Momota owned.

"Tired already?" Momota snickered, running a hand through Saihara's nicely brushed hair. "Dude, we've been playing games and chugging tea for five hours," Saihara replied, snickering. Momota chuckled. "Get an update on Akamatsu from Harumaki." Saihara nodded and pulled out his phone, the brightness hurting his tired eyes.

Shuichi is typing...  
How is Akamatsu?

There was a long pause between the reply, about ten minutes at least.

Maki is typing...  
She's awake. I told her you would visit in the morning.

Saihara smiled at the reply. "She's okay." He confirmed, pocketing his phone and resting his head on Momota's chest as they cuddled on the couch. "That's good." The astronaut replied. There was a long silence. It wasn't tense or uncomfortable, just welcoming and peaceful. When Momota realized something, he spoke, "Shuuichi?" The detective was out cold, snoring quietly. Momota chuckled and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the arm of the couch.

That was just a small memory Saihara had as he hyperventilated, scared and overly pained at his situation. His hands moved deliberately as he tried to grab at the pole that was impaled in him as his best friend and boyfriend panicked in front of him.

"Y-you'll be okay..." Momota muttered, clearly crying. Saihara threw up a bit of blood as he shakily shrieked in horror and pain, vision blurring slowly as the astronaut pulled the pole out of his abdomen. The purplenette ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Saihara's wound, which was gushing blood. Momota hugged Saihara. He didn't want to lose him, he was terrified about losing him. Ouma Kokichi stared from behind, utterly horrified by the gory sight. He tightly held his phone, too traumatized to dial the number he had put in.

"I won't let you die!!" Momota yelled although it was obvious he couldn't do anything more. The life was obviously fading from Saihara's weak body, and at a quick pace too. The said detective shakily placed his hands on Momota's cheeks. The two shared one last kiss. "I...i'm sca...red....i...don't wa...nt...to....di...e..." The detective admitted, moving his hands to the astronaut's shoulders. "I know, I know...I...I won't let you die..." Momota muttered, realizing he was promising the impossible.

Eventually but rather quickly, Saihara laid his head on Momota's shoulder, shutting his eyes as he passed. Momota had a breakdown, which he would explain as weak, and Ouma had passed out, his phone hitting the floor.

Saihara Shuuichi was dead, and Momota Kaito was left alone.

Years past. Saihara had a big funeral that all his friends plus his uncle attended, everyone confused and weeping, other than a few. No one truly knew what happened, not even Ouma or Momota.

Momota visited Saihara's grave whenever he had time, bringing some type of flower each time. Momota always brought asters and morning glory's on Saihara's birthday, knowing it was his birth month flower.

Saihara always watched over Momota, always happy when he visited. He always listened in on what Momota had to say, although he knew the said astronaut couldn't see or hear him.

Even so, Momota knew Saihara was with him forever. He always felt the warmth of him there when he was sad. He knew it, and it made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1090  
> Fun fact I wrote this at 10 years old to test my vocab span. Any who i'll post the rest of the one-shots either later today or tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 325


End file.
